Single and multiple contact electrical connector systems are widely used for many household and industrial applications. Typically, such connector systems include a plug and a compatible receptacle, each of which includes or can accept installation of one or more electrical contacts that are connected to each other when the plug is mated with the receptacle. Plug and receptacle housings are provided so as to isolate the electrical contacts, position them in alignment with each other, and maintain the contacts in secure connection with each other when the connectors are mated. The contacts may be integral with the housings, or they may be installable into the housings, so that a given housing system can accept a plurality of types and arrangements of contacts. Often, a latch mechanism is included with the housings so as to avoid inadvertent separation of the plug from the receptacle.
Electrical connectors are subject to various standards and requirements, depending on their intended usages. In particular, if a connector is to be used in a location where it will be exposed to the weather, then it typically must include a sealing mechanism that will prevent water and other debris from reaching the electrical contacts. One approach to sealing a connector housing system against water penetration is to include a gasket or o-ring that is compressed between the plug housing and the receptacle housing when the plug and receptacle are mated. However, this approach requires that a sealing force be applied to the gasket or o-ring which is of sufficient magnitude to provide a water-tight seal. The required sealing force is approximately proportional to the circumference of the gasket or o-ring to be compressed, which corresponds roughly to the size of the connector housing system, so that large connector housing systems employing this approach typically require latch mechanisms that can apply a significant amount of compressive force to the housings, the required force being well beyond what would be required just to securely hold the plug and receptacle together.
Latch mechanisms such as clamps and nuts tightened onto bolts are well known in the art. However, they are typically cumbersome, and require significant time and effort to engage and release. Some latch mechanisms include a threaded collar or a twist-lock collar, but these latch mechanisms are mainly suitable for connector housings which are substantially circular in cross section.
Still other latch mechanisms include a spring-like clipping mechanism, but these latch mechanisms are suitable mainly for small, lightweight connector housings.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical power connector housing system that can provide a water-tight seal without application of compressive force, the connector housing system including a latch mechanism which is suitable for both small and large housings and which does not require the connector housing to be substantially circular in cross section, thereby enabling implementation of the connector housing over a large range of sizes and shapes.